secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Green Lanterns
Green Lantern in comic book mythology Green Lantern is a character who has been around the comic book universe since 1940. In the current DC comics, the Green Lantern Corps is an intergalactic police force. The power ring worn by each Green Lantern, described as "the most powerful weapon in the universe," can create anything its wearer can imagine. The Green Lanterns in Second Life The Green Lanterns can be described in basic terms as a Neighborhood Watch in Second Life. We dress as members of the Green Lantern Corps from the comics, and patrol the grid looking for those in need of help. We assist new residents in making the transition from Real Life into Second Life. We submit Abuse Reports to Linden Lab when griefers attack. We educate landowners about security arrangements. We provide security patrols for Second Life events. We offer free training and uniforms to new members. The Green Lanterns stand between innocent residents and those who would do them harm. Code of Ethics We adhere to several standard ethical principles. *We never attack anyone, even to fight back in self defense if we are attacked. That constitutes Assault, item #3 of the Community Standards "Big Six" behavioral guidelines. Attacking another resident makes us no better than the attacker. *We never use our group's equipment, uniform or title for personal gain. *We never represent ourselves as having any power beyond that of a regular resident. *We are a volunteer organization, and as such we never solicit or accept payment for our services. How to join Visit our base in AfterLife and click on the application giver. Links The following links are presented for information and help and the content is not "officially endorsed" by The Green Lanterns. Official SL websites *Community Standards *Filing an Abuse Report *Incident Report (Police Blotter) *Privacy Policy *Terms of Service *Welcome Area Guidelines *Blogs *Forums *Inworld Locations for Volunteers *SecondLife.com home page *Wiki *World Map Unofficial SL websites *Find your sim neighbor in Second Life *Grid Survey *Statistics (including the "concurrency" graphs) Helpful Information *Cariama.com - buy and sell across different grids *How to Contact and Influence Linden Lab *The Best Tools for Working in Second Life Blogs and miscellaneous *Alphaville Herald *Dwell On It - Tateru Nino *Dwell On It: The Comic *iliveisl - Ener Hax *GamePron - Internet game news *Phasing Grace - Grace McDunnough *Forceme Silverspar *Gwyneth Llewelyn *In A Strange Land *Krypton Radio - Justice League Unlimited *Lalo Telling *Massively *Metaverse Messenger *Second Citizen discussion board *Second Life Blogs - Linden Lab *Second Thoughts - Prokofy Neva *SLUniverse website and discussion board *Socially Mundane *Terra Nova *Treet.tv *Your2ndPlace Other information "Green Lantern" is a trademarked name owned by DC Comics. The Green Lanterns is a not-for-profit volunteer comic book fan group. We are not selling anything or making any money from Green Lantern. The Green Lantern oath: In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!